Reconversion
by Iroko
Summary: Soldats et après quoi ? Petite vision personnelle tirant dans l'humour et le yaoi. Heero sera toujours Heero.


Titre : Reconversion

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : pseudo yaoi

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Blabla de l'auteur : une idée comme ça...

**Reconversion**

Heero et duo courraient dans les couloirs de la base ennemie. Trois soldats surgirent au bout du couloir. Heero et Duo réussirent à les descendre, mais alors qu'Heero essuyait machinalement le mince filet de sang provoqué par le frôlement d'une balle, il se rendit compte que Duo était à terre.

- Duo ?

- Je me suis pris une balle dans le ventre. Je ne tiens plus debout, tu ferais mieux de me laisser, seul tu as encore une chance de t'en sortir.

- Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais t'abandonner là ?

- Ben, logiquement…

- Comme si tu t'y connaissais en logique. Et je sais très bien que tu ne m'abandonnerais pas si la situation était inversée.

- Je… bon d'accord, mais je n'ai pas envie que tu sois pris à cause de moi.

- Et moi je n'ai pas envie de survivre sans toi.

Heero se pencha sur le visage de Duo, admirant au passage ses étonnants yeux violet qui brillaient d'émotion. Alors que leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, Heero se releva brusquement.

- Non ! Je ne peux pas.

- Et mince.

- COUPER !

- Il s'agit que d'un baiser.

- Je voudrais bien t'y voir.

- Ben j'y suis.

- Enfin, ça ne te fait rien d'avoir à embrasser un mec ?!

- J'aime autant les hommes que les femmes. Eh, pourquoi ce mouvement de recul ? Je t'ai jamais sauté dessus que je sache.

- Pardon, c'est la surprise. Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit.

- Et toi tu ne m'as jamais précisé si tu étais hétéro ou asexué.

- ...

- Ben quoi ? Je t'ai jamais vu avec personne.

- Bon, passons. Sinon ça ne te fait rien d'avoir à embrasser ton « meilleur pote » comme tu m'appelles ?

- Du moment que c'est uniquement pour le travail. Et puis t'avoueras qu'il y a pire à embrasser que l'homme élu ex aequo le plus sexy de l'année.

- C'est vrai mais... jusqu'à présent on s'en sortait très bien en héros. Avec le succès qu'ont fait les films d'aventures où on a joué, y'avait pas de raison de nous changer de registre.

- À part la demande.

- Quelle demande ?

- Ça fait des années qu'on trouve des fanfictions écrites par des fans délurés où on se retrouve à batifoler avec des hommes virils, sans compter les fanarts et montages photos. Et ils devaient certainement envoyer des lettres à nos agents en ce sens.

- C'est pas quelques originaux...

- Ils ne sont pas « quelques ». Ils sont très nombreux. Sans compter Réléna.

- Qu'est-ce que Réléna a à voir là-dedans ?

- T'es pas au courant que Réléna est tombé dans le boy's love depuis peu ? Il parait que Pagan ne veut plus entrer dans sa chambre pour faire le ménage avec tous les trucs yaoi qui y trainent. Le pauvre, c'est un coup à lui faire une crise cardiaque.

- Et c'est quoi le rapport entre Réléna et ce film ?

- Elle possède quand même 60% des actions de cette maison de production. Tu ne le savais pas ? À voir ta tête on dirait que non.

- ...Mais elle n'irait pas jusqu'à les obliger à faire un film qui risque d'être un flop !

- Pas sûr, mais de toute manière ce ne sera pas un flop. Un film avec nous deux dedans ça attire pas mal de monde en général. Et le fait que ce soit une histoire d'amour homosexuelle, je suis sûr que ça va nous ramener les trois quarts de nos fans adolescents. Les hommes et les femmes qui aiment les hommes vont rappliquer pour baver devant l'écran, et on aura bien quelques romantiques hétéros pour goûter le scénario. Nous aurons donc un beau succès et peut-être même que nos cachets vont encore augmenter.

- Je ne me suis pas lancé dans le cinéma pour faire des scènes romantiques ! La seule chose que je savais faire c'était me battre et je n'avais pas envie de refaire des victimes. Et je me fous bien d'avoir un salaire mirobolant. Du moment que j'ai assez pour payer mes factures… et puis je ne suis pas aussi dépensier que toi.

- Eh, faut bien profiter de la vie quand on peut. D'ailleurs je voulais te proposer qu'on aille passer nos prochaines vacances en commun à Dubaï.

- … Tu es impossible.

- Pas possible. Si j'étais impossible je n'existerais pas. À moins que tu penses qu'il soit possible que je sois une hallucination collective persistante due à un délire de masse ?

- Laisse tomber les envolés lyriques, je ne suis pas d'humeur à déchiffrer. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi je devrais embrasser mon meilleur ami pour une bête somme d'argent ?

- Dans le milieu du cinéma, jouer le rôle d'un amoureux fait parti des bases du jeu d'acteur. Ensuite d'habitude c'est plutôt toi qui me rappelle de bien séparer mes vies privée et publique.

- Oui bon mais c'est la première fois que je dois embrasser un ami. Et un homme en plus.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as que quatre potes, tous masculins ? Et c'est les hasards du casting. Soit professionnel comme d'habitude et tout ira bien. Tu vas pas me dire que ça te plaisait d'embrasser toutes les poufs qu'on t'a refilées dans tes autres films ?

- C'était juste un exercice technique, je ne ressentais rien pour elles.

- Dois-je croire que tu m'aimes ?

- Arrête avec tes blagues foireuses, un ami ça ne s'embrasse pas.

- Ça se tabasse c'est ça ?

- C'était pendant la guerre, pour le bien de la mission, ça.

- Je te taquine. Mais avoue qu'après tout ce qu'on a vécu, faire une montagne pour un petit baiser de rien du tout c'est risible.

- Ok ok. Mais j'ai horreur de ces #§+! de séquences romantiques.

- Je sais bien que ce n'est pas ta tasse de thé les trucs fleur bleue. Mais si on veut toucher un public le plus large possible on peut pas se contenter uniquement de scènes de baston.

- Moi j'aime bien les films sans histoire d'amour.

- Et t'en a tourné beaucoup ?

- …non.

- Tu vois. À part certains trucs axés exclusivement sur une vengeance ou un trip solitaire en pleine nature - et encore – t'as généralement au moins un couple dans le film. Donc ça fait partie des films et si tu veux contenter tout le monde tu y échapperas pas. T'as choisi d'être acteur, t'as accepté de jouer dans ce film…

- Tu avais accepté et il y avait de la baston, je n'avais juste pas relevé le « unis par **plus** qu'une forte amitié ».

- …assume ! On te demande pas non plus de jouer le prince charmant. Pas loin, mais bon. Et puis s'embrasser, c'est un peu comme se battre, tu sais. Sauf les doux baisers romantiques évidement, mais là on parle d'un amour viril entre deux mercenaires. Comme t'aimes pas les scènes romantiques ça tombe bien.

- Tu peux me dire en quoi c'est un combat ?

- Dans un baiser passionnel on essaie généralement de prendre possession de la bouche de l'autre, de maîtriser sa langue et de lui couper le souffle pour qu'il rende les armes. Surtout qu'entre deux gays aimants être aux commandes, c'est là que peux se jouer qui sera l'actif. D'ailleurs on n'a pas trop discuté de ça avec le scénariste, tu préfères passer pour l'actif ou pour le passif dans notre « couple » à l'écran ?

- Hors de question que j'ai l'air dominé !

- Ah bah voilà.

Et Duo fondit sur les lèvres d'Heero, le bloquant de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se dégager. Heero fut bien forcé de s'initier à la lutte linguale, surtout qu'il n'avait pas du tout apprécié l'impression de domination que Duo lui avait fait ressentir. Au final c'est un Heero conquérant qui relâcha un Duo qui ne tenait plus très bien sur ses jambes.

- Ben tu vois, c'est pas si terrible.

- Tu es insupportable.

- Hé hé.

- Euh… on peut reprendre ?

Duo répondit d'un sourire à l'attention du pauvre réalisateur - intimidé comme chaque fois qu'Heero poussait une gueulante – tandis qu'Heero était déjà concentré à fond sur son rôle. Duo avait hâte de voir la réaction de son meilleur ami quand on lui annoncerait le rajout récent au script d'une scène limite pornographique pour pimenter la fin du film. Bizarrement personne n'avait osé lui en parler.

OWARI


End file.
